


Snowballs- TO THE DEATH!

by BlueGirl22



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, written for @gay-trash-meow for a secret santa gift swap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: A vaguely wintery fluff piece ft. kleinsen and galaxy gals :)





	Snowballs- TO THE DEATH!

Evan sat in a window seat, silently staring out the darkened window. All was quiet in his new house with half-empty boxes strewn about the place, and he imagined that he could hear the individual snowflakes fall to the ground outside. He placed his hand on the cold glass and watched it get cloudy around the outline of his fingers. He cast his thoughts back a few years to when he did almost this exact same thing during high school. Then he had thought that the simple action was some kind of grand sweeping metaphor for his life, but now he just thought it was pretty.

He drew back his hand and placed his cold fingers on his warm neck, continuing to watch the snow fall. His mind wandered and he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, the laboured breathing, or the heavy footsteps down the hall. So to Evan, the snowball that hit him in the face seemed to appear out of thin air. As he turned to see where it came from, another one crashed into his nose. The snow fell away from his face and he saw Jared standing in the doorway, wearing a heavy coat, snow pants, and a triumphant grin.

They stared at each other for a moment, Jared shaking with muffled laughter and Evan with murder in his eyes. Slowly, Evan uncoiled from his position at the window seat and picked his coat up from the chair it was flung over, never once taking his eyes off Jared. As he pulled it on, he said in a low tone, “I… I can’t believe you…. You’re going to make me _obliterate_ you with snowballs. It’s just going to happen. You’ve gone _too far._ ” Jared kept laughing for a second then turned around and ran out the door. Evan flew after him, nearly tripping on the steps that lead out the door to the ground.

When he caught his balance, he cast his gaze around the yard, looking for Jared. After a moment, his eyes came upon a little snow wall. He could just see the top of Jared’s hat peeking over the top. He had prepared for this, that evil, evil boyfriend of Evan’s. Evan scooped up some snow and dashed over the fort but got hit with another ball of cold melty doom before he had a chance to throw his. Luckily, he got hit in the side instead of the face this time so he wasn’t too impaired to throw it. Unluckily, his hand-eye coordination was roughly comparable to that of a drunk sea turtle and his throw went wide by several feet.

Jared popped up out of his hiding spot and watched casually as the snowball careened away, then turned his face back to Evan and smirked. Evan ditched the idea of compact snowballs and just took up an armful of snow and flug it, hoping that at least some would hit his opponent. Jared must have had the same idea because Evan found himself inhaling a mouthful of snow moments later. He threw himself dramatically to the ground, miming choking on his way down.

His head sank far into the white powder, giving a tunnel vision effect as he stared up at the clear black night sky. A snowflake drifted down from above and landed on his nose. Suddenly, Jared shot into view, and Evan found Jared’s face about as close to him as the snowflake had been a moment before.

“Hey there Hansen,” said Jared, staring pointedly into Evan’s eyes.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Evan replied.

Jared leaned in closer, but before he could achieve the ends to his action, Evan flipped them over so that he was on top, leering down on Jared.

Jared sighed, defeated. “Not cool, but I also should’ve seen it coming.”

Evan smiled and giggled, eyes crinkling a little at the corners. From some distance away, a feminine voice, stifled by laughter, called out, “Boys!”

Evan and Jared whipped their heads around, Evan reflexively getting up into a kneeling position. Across the yard on the sidewalk stood Zoe and Alana, arm in arm, wearing matching mirthful expressions.

“Hope we weren’t interrupting anything!” hollered Zoe.

Evan and Jared made eye contact. “No!” They shouted in unison, Evan rocking to his feet and brushing off snow. Jared twisted his head around so he could get a better look at the girls.

“Not that it isn’t great to see you two,” said he, realizing that trying to get up while keeping his head in that twisted position was going to be difficult, “But what, as it were, the fuck are you doing here?”

“Housewarming party? Remember?” said Alana, gesturing to the house.

Zoe raised the pastry box in her hands slightly and smiled. “I brought pie!”  
“And I brought Mariah Carey.” Alana took a CD out of her pocket.

With furrowed brows, Jared looked at Alana, then Zoe, then Evan, and back to Alana again. “House… warming… party?”

“ _Jared_ ,” Evan sighed, “I put it on the calendar! You’ve seen it on the fridge every day for the past week!”

Jared turned to face him. “Honey, I love you, but you know _damn well_ that I’ve never looked at a calendar in my life.”

Evan shrugged in a way that Jared recognized to mean “fair enough”.

Zoe coughed loudly. “Anyway, shall we take this inside?”

“Good idea,” said Evan, stomping his way over to the other two. “I have to warn you both, we really haven’t unpacked anything.”

Jared nodded sagely. “It’s true, we’re living off the bare essentials- take out menus and a half-empty bottle of toothpaste.”

“So we’re going to have to fish out some plates and cutlery,” Evan finished.

Alana and Zoe walked a few feet beside Jared and Evan as they made their collective way toward the front door.

“So then,” Zoe started, “I take it that we’ll be ordering out?” She saw Evan’s face freeze up anxiously and quickly added, “Which I am totally okay with by the way.”

Jared clung on to Evan’s side, resting his head on Evan’s shoulder. “Yeah, like I said, we have a ton of menus. You can choose cuisine from anywhere in the world!” He moved his arm in a wide circle on “world.”

“Well, then let’s get to it,” said Alana, opening the unlocked front door for everyone and giving Zoe a quick peck as they all filled in, “We don’t want to keep the delivery people out too late!”


End file.
